Cinderella Night
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [Ep08] It was time to say goodbye. She knew it.


**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, c20 - write about someone gaining an understanding for something.

.

.

 **Cinderella Night**

.

It was time to say goodbye. She knew it.

She'd had her time. A whole night dancing with her prince after she'd selfishly tried to shut it all down: the ball, he himself - and it was her fault Takamura-san was walking with a limp now and standing on the side-lines instead of dancing, her fault that most of the ladies in their year (and the years older and younger) were partnerless for pretty much the whole dance, because they were hoping Imonoyama-san would stop dancing with her for at least once dance and dance with them instead.

But they hadn't gone as far as she'd gone. They hadn't tried to shut the ball down entirely because they didn't want him dancing with someone else. They hadn't smoked insecticide in the hall to try and get the school to cancel. They hadn't shoved Imonoyama-san off the railing - though that had been more from fright and a complete accident, and also the reason Takamura-san had a sprained leg. They just stood and watched and otherwise enjoyed the ball. Something she should have done as well, but hadn't been able to bear.

And so Inomoyama-san was dancing with her, all night long. Because she'd caused so much trouble, made such a fuss. And because she'd wanted him specifically, and him alone. If Takamura-san and Iyujin-san would dance as well, the ladies would be appeased and it wouldn't have mattered nearly as much, but Takamura-san couldn't dance in Iyujin seemed to be attached to the the president of the kindergarden school council.

Fleetingly, she wondered if the other girl had done something similarly underhanded to gain his undivided attention. Or perhaps she was simply someone Iyujin-san liked, someone Iyujin-san was more than happy to dance the night away with.

She looked again at Takamura-san, looking uncomfortable in his yellow suit and keeping a sharp eye on both his council-member friends. He also looked uncomfortable at the ladies glancing his way. Perhaps he wouldn't have been happy dancing with each of them in turn. But she wondered if he had someone special, someone he would have liked to dance the night away with? There was no-one standing next to him, except, on occasion, Iyujin-san, so maybe not.

Still, it was her fault he had to stand there, looking stiff.

'Gomen nasai,' she whispered, into Inomoyama-san's arms. 'I've spoiled things for you and your friend.'

Inomoyama-san laughed. 'Suoh? He doesn't like dancing anyway. He's probably grateful for the excuse.'

She was relieved - but it would be just like Inomoyama-san to say something like that simply to appease her. 'But Takamura-san likes sports...'

'Archery, riding, martial arts...' Inomoyama-san listed them off easily. 'Not dancing so much - unless he finds the girl of his dreams of course.' He had a bit of a devilish smile at that. He'd play matchmaker if the opportunity arose, it seemed.

She smiled. He really was sweet, like that. 'And you?' she asked. 'Do you have a special girl like that?'

'All ladies are special to me,' he said: beautifully, politely, calmly...

She'd known. Still she'd pushed, and gotten more than she deserved.

'Equally special?' she pressed.

Inomoyama-san regarded her.

'Don't answer on my behalf,' she said. 'It's enough. It really is. More than enough.' She fingered her dress - the most beautiful one she'd ever owned. 'You gave me this, and a whole night of dancing. Really, what more than a girl want?' She laughed.

'You make me sound like the prince in a fairy-tale,' Inomoyama-san laughed.

'You are,' she replied. 'And here, Cinderella will have to leave you before the midnight bell rings.' She pulled back a little. It was wonderful, it really was, but not fair on everybody else. 'I had fun. I really did.'

'I'm glad,' he said honestly.

'But I've been selfish. I've stolen you away from other girls who might try and win your heart. I've stolen you away from the one amongst them that might be the one you love back.'

'There isn't a girl like that yet,' said Inomoyama-san.

'It's not me,' she said, simply. 'Today was a wonderful dream - but it's not fair on everyone to go on forever, is it? I'm grateful for what I've gotten - truly - but I've gotten too much. I've taken from everyone else.' Her eyes grew damp. 'I've caused so much trouble and gotten such a wonderful reward...'

Inomoyama-san dabbed a hankerchief to her eyes. 'We're all selfish once in a while,' he said sweetly. 'And your apology and thanks makes up for it when no-one is hurt.'

'But Takamura-kun - '

He pushed her gently towards the other boy. 'Then apologise to him,' he said, 'and Suoh is kind. He's probably already forgiven you. He likes riding against you, I think.' He dropped his voice in a conspiratory whisper. 'He's got a soft spot for girls too.'

She gave a watery giggle. Takamura-san was glaring at Inomoyama-san's head as though he'd heard. Maybe he had. It was a slow song, and soft and tender music being played, and as a psuedo-detective, good hearing was probably a handy skill.

'But will you ride again?' Inomoyama-san asked her. 'Will you ride as my lady friend?'

He could be very charming. No wonder so many girls liked him so. She could imagine him, old and still a bachelor, still the charming man ladies pined after and went towards for help, for advice, and he'd give it all but never tie himself to any one woman for too long a time. Who knew? She giggled to herself at the thought, and she didn't think Inomoyama-san would mind too much if he knew. But he might settle down with a nice boy instead, because if all the ladies in the world were indistinguishable from one another except maidens he may smile charmingly at or aid, then who else was left to find a more special place in his heart?

'Maybe,' she said, in answer to his question. 'I...haven't really thought, yet. It was very sudden.'

He scratched the back of his head. 'Indeed it was.' The empty hall. Her spinning in place. Him calling to her. Her running. Her struggling. Him falling. Him being caught - and all but crushing Takamura-san beneath him. Her fleeing on her horse. Him following on another. Them cantering almost off the cliff. And there hadn't been much time after that to think.

There was silence between them. Maybe comfortable. Maybe uncomfortable. She'd need to look back to truly know but she was content at least. 'It's Cindarella's midnight.'

He gave her a small bow. 'Then Cindarella's true charming prince will come one day. I'm sure of it.'

But it wouldn't be him.


End file.
